Adam Jensen
I-it's not like I asked for this, baka! Adam Jensen is the protagonist of Deus Ex: Human Revolution and a wrestler in VGCW. He is a former VGCW Champion and also reached the finals of The Great Tournament. He also competes (reluctantly) with Gabe Newell as the tag team Safety Valve. In Deus Ex 'Adam Jensen '''is the protagonist of ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution. ''He worked as a security guard for Sarif Industries until he was attacked by augmented members of the Illuminati and received critical injuries. Sarif took advantage of this and gave Jensen ''every single augmentation his company could produce, turning Jensen into an augmented superhuman. Play the rest of the game to find out what happens next. In VGCW Adam Jensen and his teleporting, augmented bike quickly gained popularity with the VGCW audience. The augmented superhuman made his debut on November 25h 2012, where he appeared out from backstage after Ganondorf's win over Bowser, giving him the memo that he wanted the Dark Lord's title. On November 27th, 2012, he ran to the ring to protect Ezio Auditore from Ganondorf after the championship match and challenged Ganondorf to a non-title match on the next day, fighting Ganondorf on an almost equal level until he grabbed a fountain drink from the audience, which caused his augmentations to malfunction. Becoming the Champion On December 5th, 2012, Jensen once again displayed the power of augmentation by defeating a series of non-augmented, non-illuminati wrestlers like Captain Falcon, Nappa, Piccolo, and Mega Man, becoming the winner of the King of the Ring Tournament and earning a spot in the VGCW Championship Triple Threat Match. Jensen challenged Bowser and Link in the title bout on December 9th. The odds weren't in his favor, as Bowser had just defeated Ganondorf in one of the most shocking upsets in VGCW history, and Link (Not yet considered a jobber) was still heavily hyped as a future champion and had insurmountable fan support. Jensen stayed true to the promis he made on his debut, and pinned Bowser to become the champion. His reign seemed to be poised to end quickly, as Corporate Mac attempted to cash in his money in the bank contract on the tired Jensen. The augmented man was saved however, as Zangief ambushed Mac during his entrance into the ring and and gave Mr. Mcmahons laptop a harsh beatdown, preventing him from making Jensen the shortest lived Champion in history. His reign would nevertheless end quickly, however, as the mighty champion belt was cursed by Ganon, and During his very first title defense, Jensen suffered a defeat he didn't ask for on the December 12th title bout, losing to bloodthirsty, really pissed-off Kratos. The crowd was furious with Kratos's win, making him perhaps the most hated champion of all time. Jensen would have the last laugh however, as Little Mac would again attempt to cash in the Briefcase, this time on the newly crowned Kratos. Thanks to his fatique from the battle with Jensen, Kratos was easily beaten, his reign lasting mere minutes. Jensen's only response to this shocking development was "Yeah, RIP" Augmented Comeback After falling to The Gerudo Curse, Jensen seemed to have been spiraling into irrelevance. After a long period of mediocrity and doing nothing, Jensen would mount a comeback, starting with an impressive win in a Six-Man Hell in a Cell on 1-28-2013, pinning the Angry Video Game Nerd. It didn't end there, as Jensen proved he still had the support of the people by being voted in a fan poll to land himself a spot in the Great Tournament for a chance to become the new General Manager of VGCW. On 2-18-13, his luck would continue on the first round, as Jensen found himself going against the terrorist Bison, who had been on a hot streak of his own, which included breaking Solid Snake's back. The odds were heavily against the augmented man, as during the match, Bison would manage to drag the match on long enough for the clock to hit midnight, which meant Jensen's worst nightmare: it was Tuesday. Bison seemed to be undefeatable, as his power was greatly increased on Tuesdays. However, Bison didn't account for timezones; Adam's augmentations were set to Detroit time, letting him hit the Augmented Tombstone on Bison, pin him and advance in the tournament. Adam Jensen then set his sights on Mike Haggar in the Elite Eight round, who he faced on 2013-03-12. Haggar had been a formidable opponent and a fan favorite since his debut. With the most support in the GM poll, Adam had to be careful, as defeating the Mayor of Earth could potentially backfire. Undeterred, Jensen did just that, defeating Haggar in bold fashion with his Augmented Tombstone. The Crowd was shocked at how swiftly Jensen was able to defeat his opponent, leading to some backlash and loss of fan support as legions mourned the loss of the potential Mayor of VGCW. Worse yet, he was slated to face fan-favorite Ganondorf in his semi-final match. Things seemed hopeless for the augmented man, as another win against such a fan-favorite would be pyrrhic at best, and getting past the Dark Lord seemed to be an insurmountable task. But Jensen would not be denied. On 2013-03-26, he met face to face with the Dark Lord Ganondorf, the very man who beat him in his debut match. While Ganon seemed to be in control of the match in the early going, Adam would be able to make an comeback, perhaps inspired by Icarus playing in the background. Proving he didn't need his Augmented Tombstone to win, Jensen speared Ganon through the barricade, heavily injuring the Dark Lord and making him unable to answer the 10-count. With this victory, Jensen accomplished what seemed impossible: stopping the Dark Lord, who had previously squashed top wrestlers like AVGN to get there, and saved VGCW from another 1000 years of darkness with Ganon as General Manager. Adam took pride in getting revenge for the defeat he took in his debut, and further shamed Ganon, possibly driving him even more insane with anger. His next and final opponent was be another heavyweight, Gaben. Once again he was slated to face a major fan favorite; however, Jensen was able to rally his own support from the fans, perhaps for his image of the ultimate underdog. Jensen found himself in the finals of The Great Tournament, a luxury he never asked for. Wrestlevania: the Gaben Chronicles, Episode 1 "Don't worry about me. Dracula's time will come." Jensen would finally meet Gaben in the main event of the Season 3 finale. Due to Gabe's previous involvement in a Fatal 4-Way, Jensen was managing to hit him hard and often. It seemed that VGCW would be getting a new augmented General Manager, but not too long into the match, Dan Hibiki ran to the ring and laid out both Gabe and Jensen to an incensed crowd. Dan then announced his new stable's intent on taking control of VGCW, which included himself, the stable's leader Dracula, Kefka, and also Majin Vegeta. Dracula asked who would stop them before ending the show, leaving many to suspect that the weight may fall on both Jensen and Gabe's shoulders. Jensen now seems to be a major figurehead leading into Season 4. During the first episode of Wrestlevania, both Jensen and Gabe Newell confronted the newly crowned General Manager Dracula. In his first speaking segment, Jensen would go on to tear Dracula a new asshole verbally, while Gaben mostly just stood quietly in agreement. In response to this, Dracula arranged for the two to team up against The Elite Two later that night. The two would face trouble early on in the match, as Raphael and Ezio's superior teamwork caused Jensen and Gabe to take a beatdown, making victory seem like a lock for the Elite Two. However, as the match progressed, Jensen and Gabe began working more and more effectively as a team, leading to Gabe hot tagging in Jensen, and eventually Gabe would lock in the Wallet Squeeze on Ezio while Jensen was distracting Raphale. That same night, Geno would look towards both Jensen and Gaben to join his team in trying to stop Dracula. Jensen refused, stating his intent to take down Pale Face by himself. Jensen would also appear in the Money in the Bank ladder match on April 23rd, and to the shock of the crowd, used the seldom-seen tactic of going straight to the money, nearly recreating Zangief's famous 15 second victory that sparked the Little Mcmahon Saga. Haggar would deny Jensen his shot at immortality at the last second, however, likely for retribution for eliminating him from The Great Tournament. The two spent the rest of the match brawling, and Charles Barkley eventually grabbed the Briefcase. On the next stream, Jensen would appear backstage, being confronted by the familiar Mike Haggar. At first he poked fun at Jensen being robbed of the GM spot, but admitted he was only kidding. Jensen would also confirmed that he and Gabe Newell weren't an actual team, as they were only teamed up once by orders of Dracula. He also assured Haggar that Dracula's time willcome. During the next stream, Jensen participated in the King of the Ring Tournament, and would face another strong competitor in Scorpion. Both men had been undefeated in singles competition in some time, so the crowd knew that neither would go down easily. What would follow would be on of the best matches of the night, despite the match options being set to quick. While it seemed Scorpion was ready to clench victory, Jensen would manage to grab the Kombatant midair, and give him an augmented tombstone out of no where to the amazement of everyone watching. Like all the others that have recieved the dreaded finisher before him, Scorpion was hopeless to answer the 3 count. Next up would be Segata Sanshiro, who had recently gotten some heat for using a submission to beat Luigi, which was practically an instant win under the settings of the Tournament. Jensen would take control of the fight, but Segata managed to put Jensen in a submission as well, meaning there was no stopping the power of Sega. Segata would recieve more heat for the cheap victory, and Jensen recieved his first singles loss since he originally lost the championship. Jensen's troubles would continueVGCW/2013-05-15next stream when he was confronted by his one time tag team partner Gabe Newell. Like Haggar, Gabe thought that the two of them were an actual team and wanted to deal with Dracula, thanks to the internet. Jensen once again said that Safety Valve didn't exist, and told Gabe to not follow him as he left. Later that night, Jensen participated in a #1 contender's match for the VGCW Championship with 5 other men but he was unsuccessful. On May 23rd, Jensen got involved with Gabe once more after he told Dan Hibiki that they were best buddies, and plan to compete in the Co-Op Division. Jensen insulted and pushed Gaben aside and threatened Dan, warning him to mind his own business before he got hurt. Dan promptly called Jensen an augmented freak, and said he would regret talking to him like that. On the following stream , both Jensen and Gaben were again called to Dracula's office. In an attempt to further enrage the very Tsundere Jensen, Dracula made the two an official team and put them against the most dominant duo in VGCW, Gerudo Skies. Despite putting up a decent fight, Safety Valve were demolished, primarily due to Jensen's lack of teamwork - at one point 'accidentally' decking his partner, and occasionally refusing to assist as the Dark Lord and the Red Cyclone put Gabe through the wringer. Eventually Ganondorf landed two Gerudo Valley Drivers and put Jensen - and Safety Valve - out of action for the night. The augmented agent stayed out of the spotlight as the Season 4 Finale drew to a close and VAMPHOUND finally vanquished the vampiric Dracula, clearing the GM's seat for the interrupted match that never found a formal conclusion: Gaben v Jensen. Crowd hyped beyond measure, the two traded devastating blows even as audience members asked why the two couldn't be friends. Suffering the indignity of being forced to tap out to the CEO's patented Wallet Squeeze (luckily, outside the ring), Jensen managed to land a powerful Augmented Tombstone before being thrown into a corner, repeatedly headbutted, and speared through to lose by countout. The GM dream... was over. Apparently Gaben didn't hold a grudge for any damage incurred in the ferocious battle, though. The pair were seen in Gabe's new office after the show, with Jensen urging his new boss to search for the dragon balls. Of course, Gabe agreed with his best buddy Jensen, with the two now joining others like The Practice to search for the fabled balls-purely for safekeeping purposes, that is. Jensen is a security specialist, after all... Dragon Brawl: The Gaben Chronicles, Episode 2. "This is VGCW. If you want something, you fight for it." In the season 5 premiere, Jensen was busy working with the new General Manager backstage. Using his skills as a stealth expert, he set out to obtain a Dragon Radar. When The Practice ambushed Nappa backstage, Adam saw his chance, sneaking through vents before activating his cloak at just the right time mid-fight to snatch up one of the radars without anyone even noticing the sound of footfalls. After the beatdown, Nappa arrived in Gaben's office demanding action on behalf of the GM, at which point Adam dropped a knowledge bomb on Nappa. The Saiyan stormed off, but not before referring to Adam as "Android Zero", a highly-insensitive thing to call an Augmented Human. Adam revealed to Gaben he had obtained a Dragon Radar, making them VGCW's last hope to stop The Practice from collecting the Dragon Balls. Miscellaneous Facts Main article: Augmented Bike Following his loss after winning the championship, self-proclaimed professional WWE analysts theorised that his somewhat unknown power came from his augmented bike. Jensen tends to lose every match where he was not allowed to bring his bike, but performs exceptionally well if he brings it. The exceptions are the newcomer match against Ganondorf, a Battle Royale against Solid Snake (and a pre-show match against Dan Hibiki). Most revealing of all, he once got eliminated from a Royal Rumble by Gary friggin' Oak in a single punch before his theme even stopped playing. VGCW has not confirmed or denied the mystery behind Jensen's bike and brushed it off as a random theory crafted by internet journalists. One explanation may be Jensen's affinity for CyberBoost ProEnergy bars, a product he appears to be hopelessly reliant on to power his ability to punch holes through unstable walls and stab working girls with elbow-mounted blades. The VGCW staff have not been able to confirm whether the bike carries or dispenses any CyberBoost products, as the vehicle transports itself to an unspecified location whenever Jensen enters the ring. External Links Adam Jensen does the Safety Dance Non-Royal Rumble Record Jensentitle.jpg|Adam wins the big one Safety dance1.gif|Adam doing the safety dance Adam Debut.png|Adam's debut after Ganon defended his title. Muh pride.jpg|Jensen using his augmented spear to drive Ganon through the barricades Jensen vs Gaben.png Gary Oak eliminates Adam Jensen.gif|Jensen being eliminated by Gary in the Rumble